Romance Novel
by Tracey4t
Summary: Kaoru discovers Haruhi with a romance novel and both wind up acting it out for real.  Not for younger readers under 18. Lemons as well One Shot
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_Oh oh yes, take me, make me your own Toyo," _

"_Yes, your wish is my command Miyu,"_

"_Oh Toyo,"_

_Oh Miyu,"_

"_OH TOYO,"_

"_OH MIYU,"_

Haruhi moaned as she sat up from her bed.

'Not again, why do I keep having these stupid dreams!' she thought. Then she saw the book on her night stand.

'Oh yeah Dad's still making me read that kind of filth,' she thought as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Her dad spent most of the meal talking about what happen at work the night before and Haruhi just sat there and listen until it was time to go to school. She was about to go when her dad called out to her, "Oh Haruhi."

"Yes Dad?" asked Haruhi turning around.

"Forget something?" he asked dangling the book in his hand. Haruhi moaned.

"Dad please don't make me take that to school," she said.

"I'm sorry honey, but my friend will want his book and the sooner you finish it the better," said Ranka.

"But I don't want to read this crap, it sucks!" said Haruhi.

"Oh no it isn't, it's beautiful all of it is, and if you took the time to really sit down and read them you understand that better," said Ranka shoving the book at her.

"Fine," said Haruhi as she took the book and headed out.

'Let's just hope no one's feeling nosey today,' she thought as she tucked the book safety into her bag.

The rest of the day went on as usual, Haruhi had to listen to the twins lame jokes, and not leaving her alone, and Tamaki's stupid comments, the whole works. And once the host club started, she heard the usual,

"Haruhi, you're so cute,"

"You're so wonderful,"

All in all it was a normal day for her, and she was glad, she wasn't in the mood for anything exciting.

"Hey Haruhi," called out the twins once the club hours where done.

"What?" asked Haruhi annoyed? She knew what they were going to asked.

"We're board; can we come to your house?"

"No," said Haruhi as always.

"Oh please," said they whined.

"I said No," said Haruhi as she finished gathering up her stuff.

"You heard Haruhi, she doesn't want you perverts around!" said Tamaki grabbing the twins by their collars.

"Then she probably wouldn't want you around either Boss," they both said.

"What, what do you mean by that?" shouted Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed to herself as she started to get her things together. As she did, the twins running from Tamaki, past her and in the process, managed to knock over her bag and spilled everything out.

"Oh sorry about that Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It's no big deal," said Haruhi as she went and re gathered up her stuff.

I think that's everything, see you guys on Monday," Haruhi called out as walked out of the club room.

"By Haruhi," called out the twins. The Kaoru noticed something out of the corner of his eye near where Haruhi had spilled her stuff. He bent down to pick it up and was surprised to see what is was.

'Why would Haruhi have something like this?' he thought. 'It could belong to her dad and she just brought it with her by mistake. They'll probably want it back.'

"Hey Kaoru, what's that?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh, it's um nothing," said Kaoru tucking the book away. If he showed Hikaru, then Hikaru would want to come with him to give it back and then Haruhi wouldn't take him seriously about just wanting to return her book. But then again, how would he get there without Hikaru knowing.

"Hey Kaoru, I was thinking about trying out that commoners arcade we saw the other day, want to come?" asked Hikaru.

"Nah no thanks," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"I, I have a book I got to go over first," said Kaoru.

"Well whatever," said Hikaru.

"I'd love to go a commoners arcade with you Hikaru!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" said Hunny. Mori nodded. Before long they were all gone, except for Kyoya who was still busy working.

"Kaoru, why did you not want to go to the arcade?" he asked.

"Oh I might catch up with them later, I just had to go do something for Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Hmm suite yourself," said Kyoya looking back to his work and Kaoru walked out the door.

"Oh and you should have seen that dress it would have looked gorgeous on you!" said Ranka as Haruhi cooked dinner.

"That's nice Dad," said Haruhi just as she was finished. Then she heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," said Ranka. "Hello, oh hi Boss, what's that, right now, sure no problem." Ranka hung and turned to Haruhi.

"Looks like the boss wants me to come in early tonight, I got to go," said Ranka as he grabbed his purse. "I won't be back until late tomorrow morning, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just put the extra food away," said Haruhi.

"Okay, you have a good night then," said Ranka giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"By Dad," called out Haruhi, a little bit disappointed that she had made all this food for nothing.

Kaoru casually walked up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment and knocked on the door.

Haruhi open the door was surprise to see Kaoru there.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You left something in the club today," he said holding up the book.

Haruhi groaned.

"You found that huh?" she asked.

"Didn't know you where into that sort of thing," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say I am, my dad's been making me read these because he thinks they will make me act more like a girl," said Haruhi.

"Looks like it hasn't been working thought," asked Kaoru with a laugh. Haruhi sneered and took the book back.

"You didn't tell any one else about this have you?" she asked.

"No, so far it's just my little secret," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well that's good then," said Haruhi. She turned and looked back at her apartment, placing the book on the table.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," said Kaoru as he walked into the apartment and sat down.

"Where's your dad?" he asked.

"He got called into work early," said Haruhi. "That's why I have some extra food here."

"Oh I see," said Kaoru.

"I'll have it ready in a minute," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, take your time," said Kaoru. He picked the book back up and read a little bit of it.

'What is this garbage?" he thought as he read.

"Your Dad actually thinks this will help you become more of a lady?" he asked.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi as she walked into the room carrying the food.

"This stuff, he really thinks this will help you act more like a girl? I'd say more like a call girl," said Kaoru.

"I know right, that's like the 5th or 6th book he's had me read and most of the them are like that, completely smutty and lame," said Haruhi as the two of them are their meal.

"How many have you read?" asked Kaoru.

"5 or 6," said Haruhi. "None of them I really liked, except for one, there was one I did kind of like," said Haruhi.

"Yeah which one?" asked Kaoru.

"Unexpected Love," said Haruhi. "This girl named Miyu is the only girl at her job and she has to work with all these other guys that are always hitting on her, and although most of the time she's able to push them away, at one point she does fall for one named Toyo."

"Oh really, it sounds kind of familiar," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. "A lot from that book seems familiar. In fact us right here is like a certain chapter from the book."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kaoru. "What happen?"

"Well Toyo comes over to see Miyu and return something she left at work and since her date up and bailed on her, she invited him and the two have dinner together. Then in the process she accidentally causes him to spill his drink onto his shirt, so he takes it off and she gets to see his nice well fit chest," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, is that the only thing that happens in that chapter?" asked Kaoru picking up his cup.

"No, it's also the first chapter they make love," said Haruhi. The comment took Kaoru by surprise and he accidentally spilled his drink on to his shirt.

"Oops, uh hang on a second," said Haruhi as she got up and got a towel from the bathroom.

"I'd offer you a new shirt, but most of my dad's men's shirts are in the dirty clothes today," she said handing him the towel.

"It's okay, but is it all right if I take off my wet shirt?" asked Kaoru.

"No that's fine," said Haruhi. To her surprise, she couldn't help but open her eyes wide at the sight of Kaoru's bear chest. It really was well fit and kept. She also couldn't help but stare as Kaoru started to dry himself off.

"So what does this Miyu do after she sees Toyo's chest, she drop herself onto him and just go for it?" asked Kaoru half teasing.

"No," said Haruhi as she came and sat down next to him. "First she comes and sits next to him like this and apologizes again for getting him wet. He tells her it's no big deal, but she thinks it is a big deal so she grabs his shoulder and makes him look at her."

"Like how?" asked Kaoru.

"Um well like this," said Haruhi as she did the action and made her and Kaoru's face each other, and both had each other faces real close to the others.

"So, then what?" asked Kaoru, trying his best to stay calm.

"Well they stare at each other for a while and then she, she kisses him, like this," said Haruhi as she leaned in and kiss Kaoru right on the lips. Only slightly shocked, Kaoru went and kissed her back, eventually moving his hand up to her neck in order to help support her head.

After a while of the two of them kiss for a while, Kaoru pulled away and whispered eagerly, "What does he do next?"

"He, he moves down and start to kiss her neck," said Haruhi.

"Like this?" asked Kaoru as he gently started to kiss her neck, making Haruhi moan a little.

She sat there for a moment and let Kaoru kiss her.

Then she heard him asked in a whisper, "What happens next?" before he started to kiss her neck again.

"He, oh, he wants to start to kiss her shoulder but can't really because her shirt is still on. She somehow realizes what he wants to do, so she goes and unbuttons her shirt," said Haruhi as she did the same thing. "And once she does, Toyo gently pushes the shirt on her shoulder off and kisses it."

"Like this," said Kaoru, as he did so, moving the shirt off on of her shoulder with one hand and kissing her shoulder while his other hand warped around her waist to keep her steady.

"Yes, yes, and then he comes back to her neck and kissed down the other side and repeats the same process," said Haruhi.

"I can do that, no problem," said Kaoru as he went and did the same thing as before.

"What, what happens next Haruhi?" asked Kaoru once it was done and he was kissing her other shoulder.

"She gets really into it, that she grabs his shoulders and makes him come and kiss her on the lips again and in the process, causes them the lay down on the floor together," said Haruhi and finding she couldn't help it, she did just that. Even when Kaoru felt the floor on his back, he didn't stop kissing Haruhi. He only stopped to ask her a quick question.

"What happens next Haruhi, do they stay like this?"

"No, he, he manages to roll her over to where he's on top of her still kissing her," said Haruhi in between pants, thought she couldn't believe she was panting.

"Okay, kind of like this?" asked Kaoru as he sat it up and rolled Haruhi over until she was the one flat on her back on the floor. He immediately kissed her again on the lips.

He moved and began kissing her neck as well.

"Does she do something else later?" asked Kaoru after a while.

"She, she realizes that she sill has her bra on so she tries to get him to let her sit up so she can take it off," said Haruhi. Kaoru shifted a little as he sat up to let Haruhi try and get her bra off, only she seems to be struggling with it.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Well yeah, it's just like in the story, she can't keep her hands steady enough so he leans over and reaches behind to undo the bra himself, and kisses her neck the hole time to ease her as he does it. Then he, he pulls it off her and throws it to the floor near the other clothes they've all ready taken off," said Haruhi.

"Like this?" asked Kaoru as he leaned over and did the exact same thing Haruhi had just told him, even kissing her and pulling the bra off of her and tossing in exactly where it needed to go.

"Okay now what?" asked Kaoru.

"Um well, he kisses her again and gets her to lie down on the floor again and once she does, he just kisses her all over," said Haruhi. Kaoru immediately did just that.

"But, but that's not all that happens," said Haruhi once Kaoru left her mouth and kissed another part of her. "He also moves his hands all over her body, really getting to feel her and enjoying it…" Haruhi gave off a huge moan as Kaoru did just that, giving her body a great sensational feeling all over.

"But, but, but," she tried to say.

"What, what happen?" asked Kaoru as he pushed himself off her a little.

"Well in the process, her hands make their way to his pants and she feels for zipper, but then they both stop and start to wonder if they're moving too fast," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked down at her half naked. No one had probably ever seen her quite like this before. Were they moving too fast?

"And what do they decide?" asked Kaoru.

"Well they both just stare at each other for a while before she eases the tension by sitting up and kissing him again," said Haruhi as she copied the action. "And by doing that, it's sort of like she's telling him its okay, go for it. So he lays her back down, and takes off her pants and the underwear."

"Sort of like this?" asked Kaoru laying her down and doing just that. He had to take a deep breath when he first saw her really naked.

"Yes, yes that's exactly right," said Haruhi.

"And what does he do afterwards?" asked Kaoru.

"He let's her undo his pants and then he takes them off himself, and then he hovers over her for a few seconds," said Haruhi.

"Oh, so like…," said Kaoru.

"Yes, just like this," said Haruhi as she unfastens Kaoru's pants and Kaoru hastily took them and his boxers off. He went hovered over her for a few minutes like she said, waiting for what came next.

"Does he just go for it?" he asked slightly hesitant.

"No, first he lets her reach down and, and let's her touch it," said Haruhi.

"Touch it?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, he, he gives her permission to touch it," said Haruhi.

"Well then, are you going to?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi gulped. She had never really seen a person's manhood before let alone touches it, but if Kaoru was giving her permission, then, she slowly reached her hand down towards it. Kaoru gave off a moan of please as he felt Haruhi's hand gently stroking him.

"I, I almost don't you to stop, but I am curious about what happens next," said Kaoru.

"Well uh he, um he," Haruhi paused for a moment thinking.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"I, I can't remember now," said Haruhi.

"I, I can't really remember what really happens next off the top of my head for some reason," said Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Kaoru. "Well then that's a problem then isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it is," said Haruhi.

"If you can't remember then I'll just have to improvise until you remember," said Kaoru.

"Yes, yes you can do that, maybe it'll help me remember," said Haruhi.

"Does she touch him a little while longer?" asked Kaoru.

"Not for too much longer," said Haruhi.

"Pity," said Kaoru. "But who makes the next move?"

"I think, I think he does," said Haruhi.

"Can you remember a little about what he does?" asked Kaoru has leaned in and started to kiss Haruhi's neck and shoulder again.

"Well, you're on the right track, I think he kisses her for a little while longer like this," said Haruhi.

"Good, good, that's good, you're remembering," said Kaoru. "Can you remember a little bit more?"

"I'm, I'm trying, I'm trying," said Haruhi. "I know what ever it is that happens next is real great for the two of them."

"Well I hope you remember soon then, because I'd like to hear about it," said Kaoru.

"I know, I know, I'd like to tell you about it too. What is it that happens next?" asked Haruhi.

"Well don't stress too much about it, I'll just keep pleasuring you like this until you remember and when you do you can go ahead and tell me," said Kaoru.

"Go?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh?" asked Kaoru.

"Go, go that's it!" said Haruhi.

"What, you remember?" asked Kaoru.

"I remember what happens next he goes for it!" said Haruhi.

"You mean he…," said Kaoru.

"They both just go ahead and let him go ahead with it," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Kaoru. He moved around little and gently pushed Haruhi's legs apart with his own.

"Um Haruhi, does the book say anything about this being either one's first time?" asked Kaoru.

"Um well, no, it doesn't say specifically, the book did say that Miyu is a real virtuous woman so their might be a chance she's never been with a guy before. And as for Toyo, I can't say for sure, but he's still a little nervous about doing it to her because of how special she is to him and all their co-works. But then they decided to swallow their fears and let it happen," said Haruhi.

Kaoru looked down at her for a moment.

"So she lets him go ahead?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, she lets him go ahead," said Haruhi.

"Okay then, here goes nothing," said Kaoru.

Next thing Haruhi knew was she giving off a huge moan of first pain and then please as she felt Kaoru enter her.

"Oh, oh Kaoru!" she said.

"You still sure about this?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh oh yes, take me, make me your own Kaoru,"

"Yes, your wish is my command Haruhi,"

"Oh Kaoru,"

Oh Haruhi,"

"OH KAORU,"

"OH HARUHI,"

"I'm not too bad am?" asked Kaoru.

"No, no, your amazing Kaoru," said Haruhi giving off a moan of pleasure.

Kaoru thrust harder and faster into her, making Haruhi moan louder and louder! Kaoru learned he like the sound of her moaning especially when she moaned his name.

He pushed harder and harder into her until he finally felt himself reaching his end. Haruhi reached her end right at the same time giving off one finally moan before she felt Kaoru pull himself out and gently lay down on her.

"So, what happens next?" he asked as the two of them did their best to calm down and breath normal.

"Both fall asleep sort of like this, with his arms around her, making them both feel nice and warm together," said Haruhi.

"That's actually sounds nice," said Kaoru as they both did fall asleep.

Haruhi awoke the next morning the sun shining on her face.

"Kaoru, Kaoru," she whispered into his ear. Kaoru moaned as he woke up and pushed off her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Its morning, my dad will probably be home soon," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Kaoru as he started to get off her. Just then they heard the phone ring.

"Let the machine get it," said Haruhi. Then they heard the machine go off.

"Haruhi, its Daddy, one of my friends is taking me shopping at the shopping center after work, there's a big sale on shoes! I'll even find you a nice pair of heels! So I won't be home until much later okay, love you!"

"Well that takes care of the dad problem," said Kaoru as he went and lay back down on her, his arms tight around her.

"Would you like for me to make you some breakfast or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, maybe, or maybe I'll take you out later," said Kaoru.

"That'd be nice," said Haruhi.

"So what happens in the story after they make love like that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well they decide to try and be a couple," said Haruhi.

"Oh do they, and how does that work out?" asked Kaoru with a smile.

"Well it get's a little messy at first especially when their other co-workers find out, but they do wind up together at the end," said Haruhi.

"Hmm I think I like the sound of that ending," said Kaoru.

"Me too," said Haruhi. Kaoru leaned down and kissed her.

"So just out of curiosity, do you think I was as good as that Toyo guy would have been if he had been with you?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm no," she said.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I think you were even better because I wouldn't want to have Toyo touching me, I'd prefer you any time," said Haruhi. Both smiled at each other happily at that.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
